


a special kind of disbelief

by middleheads



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, baby au, don't hit me, literally just a little ficlet, really just a ball of fluff, sorry it's not much, this makes me SOFT, to accompany my friend's edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middleheads/pseuds/middleheads
Summary: To a parent, there is no beast more fantastic than their very own child.





	a special kind of disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 30 minutes to accompany my friend ciara's edit of tina holding a baby so i guess this is out first official collab omg

The child was as delicate as Tina had imagined. Ever since the day he was born neither her nor Newt could keep their eyes off their son. Newt was speechless the first time he held him. A wailing bundle of a miracle, _their miracle,_ wrapped in feather soft blankets and all the love they could muster. He was beautiful, beyond anything they’d ever seen.

 

“He has your eyes, Newt.” Tina had observed.

 

Newt merely looked at the baby in a special kind of disbelief, his eyes glazed over, like he couldn’t quite comprehend something so precious and exquisite could ever be of their creation. His posture was incredibly careful, as if he were handling the rarest magical creature in the universe. And Tina loved him for it.

 

Now three months old, the baby lay snoozing in his crib. Mauler the kneazle curled up beside him, purring protectively. Tina watched them, a smile blooming on her face as she bent over the crib and caressed her son’s face. Her hand easily dwarfed his gentle features.

 

“I’m not gonna let anything happen to you,” she whispered. “I promise.”

 

The boy shifted in his sleep, and grinned slightly against her hand, as if he had heard her.

 

“He’s got your smile,” Newt said quietly from behind her.

 

He moved forwards and Tina leaned into him. Newt wound an arm around her waist.

 

“You should be proud of yourself, love.” he whispered.

 

“You should too,” replied Tina. “We’ve come this far and we’re a family now.”

 

Newt smiled back and pressed a soft kiss on her temple.

 

Together they watched over their son, sleeping in his crib in a cottage in Dorset, dreaming peaceful, blissful oblivion, like he was the most fantastic beast his parents had ever found.


End file.
